Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $( 1 -2g +4h)\cdot 5 =$
Solution: Let's distribute the $5$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}(1 - 2g + 4h)\cdot {5}$ $={5}(1)-{5}(2g)+{5}(4h)$ $=5-10g+20h$